bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amore Melody
'Avant-garde Chic (z fran. avant-garde ''- awangardowy, ''chic ''- szyk) Co ciekawe, jej imię się nie odmienia - ponysona użytkowniczki Amity.Gali, jednorożec, córka pary pegazów Lovely Darling oraz Aimer Rouage. Starsza kuzynka Petite Paw oraz Fiesty Flair. Kochająca sztukę klacz, aktorka z powołania, pracująca w dubbingu Tiaa, chciałabym. Jej matka pochodzi z Appleloosy i pracuje w biurze, w Canterlocie, zaś jej ojciec jest złotą rączką z Dodge Junction. Obecnie zamieszkuje obszary Canterlotu. Urodziła się i wychowała w Ponyville, nieopodal lasu Whitetail, gdzie spędziła znaczącą większość swojego życia. Geneza powstania Felicity thumb|left|Pierwsza ponysonaKiedy po raz pierwszy w głowie autorki narodził się pomysł na swoją własną ponysonę, na początku 2014 roku powstała ''Felicity - jej pierwsza ponyfikacja, choć już wcześniej tworzyła swoje kucyki, ponadto miała ich bardzo dużo, jednak żaden z projektów nie przetrwał do dziś. Była ona alicornem o fioletowej grzywie z turkusowymi pasemkami. Nosiła koronę, kolczyki, bransoletkę i naszyjnik. Jej znaczkiem był klucz wiolinowy z tęczową kredką u boku. Szybko porzuciła ów wizję swojej ponysony. W dodatku, była księżniczką, co nie było zbyt oryginalne. Chciała aby jej kucyk odzwierciedlał ją w całości, jednocześnie nie chciała koloryzować i kreować postaci w kierunku Mary Sue. Tak więc po kilku próbach "ocalenia" kucyka, kompletnie puściła ją w zapomnienie. Autorka już wcześniej podchodziła do zrobienia swojej ponysony, najczęściej za pomocą kreatorów. Pierwszą z nich była Snow Freeze - pegazica o błękitnej sierści i białej grzywie z niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej znaczkiem był płatek śniegu, a oczy miały podobny kształt do Rarity. Amelie Vintage Retrostyle thumb|left|Druga ponysonaKilka tygodni później postanowiła wrócić do robienia swojej ponysony. Miała ona długą, brązową grzywę, różową sierść, piegi oraz znamię na policzku w kształcie klucza wiolinowego. Jej uroczy znaczek przedstawiał trzy nuty na pięciolinii. W dodatku, była ona jednorożcem, ponieważ to właśnie jednorożec był ulubioną rasą autorki, a jej ulubionym kucykiemm była Rarity. Owa klacz została nazwana imieniem Amelie, od imienia autorki. W późniejszym czasieDokładnie 5 maja 2015 roku, autorka postanowiła odnowić swoją drugą ponyfikację. Zmieniła jej imię, skróciła włosy, dodała akcesoria, a jej znaczek miał całkiem inne przesłanie. Był to klucz wiolinowy, którego końcówka była nawleczona na igłę. Ponysona była projektantką mody i krawcową. Jej imię brzmiało Vintage Retrostyle. Co ciekawe, była to pierwsza klacz z nazwiskiem autorstwa Amity.Gali. Allegorie del'Amour thumb|Czwarta ponysonaMijały miesiące, a autorka nadal nie była zadowolona ze swoich dotychczasowych poczynań odnośnie własnej ponyfikacji. Chciała mieć kucyka, który ją zadowoli w stu procentach i będzie ją jak najlepiej odzwierciedlał. Tak też powstała jej kolejna ponysona w wyniku tworzenia broszki dla siebie i swojej koleżanki. Przez przypadek narysowała grzywę, która tak jej się spodobała, że została u jej kucyka do teraz. Wiedziała, że chce ją nazwać Amity ''choć nie ukrywa, że wcześniej miała problemy z doborem nazwy dla swojej ostatecznej ponysony. Bardzo podobało jej się to imię i postanowiła je wykorzystać. Miała ona tradycyjnie, różową sierść, niebieskie oczy oraz grzywę w kolorach różu i złota. Nosiła ona wstążki we włosach, tak jak jej poprzedniczki, oraz miała mnóstwo biżuterii. Owa ponysona towarzyszyła jej przez cały czas. Jedynym jej zmartwieniem był znaczek. Jej pierwszą wizją była igła z nitką, otoczone przez dwa klucze barytonowe. Autorka postaci została zachęcona przez swoją przyjaciółkę, aby dodała Amity na jej wiki, przy okazji odrobinę pomagając przy jej rozwoju. Szybko pojęła, że w tej sytuacji musi zmienić imię swojej OC, po prostu coś jej w nim nie pasowało. I tak powstała Allegorie del'Amour. Po raz kolejny ponosiła ją fantazja i nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do nowo powstałego kucyka. Koniec końców, zmieniła całą zawartość strony, co sprawiło, że jej ponyfikacja stała się jak najbardziej podobna do niej. Zmieniła jej także imię na ''Avant-garde Chic. Z pewnych przyczyn autorka nie mogła logować się na swoje konto, tym samym uniemożliwiło jej to edytowanie swojej ponysony. Jednak nie zostawiła jej, tak jak kilku poprzednich i nadal ją rysowała. Tyle tylko, że nie miała swojej strony. Czytając ponysony autorstwa innych użytkowników, postanowiła w końcu ją opublikować na tej wiki. Obecnie, jej ponyfikacja została pozbawiona wszelkich ,,udziwnień", jednak nie miała serca usunąć jej nieodłącznych elementów, takich jak królewskie pantofelki, czy wstążki przy grzywie i ogonie. Jej znaczek nawiązuje do jednego z ulubionych kucyków autorki z poprzednich generacji, a mianowicie Sweetie Belle. Długo zastanawiała się nad jej ostateczną nazwą. Rysując jej portrety w szkicowniku, podpisywała ją jako Amity. Postanowiła, że zostanie przy starym imieniu, a Amity będzie jej ,,przezwiskiem". Imię Wygląd Sylwetka Budowa ciała Amity prawie wcale nie różni się od innych kucyków. Jest dość wysokiej postury. Porusza się z gracją, każdy krok stawia delikatnie, choć nie zgrywa primadonny. Jej sierść jest w kolorze jasnego, pudrowego różu, dokładna nazwa tego odcieniu to "Baby Pink". Grzywa i ogon Amity ma dość długą, falowaną grzywę w kolorze różowym Chciałabym(właśc. Rose Pink) z kremowymi (właśc. Buttercup) pasemkami. Niesamowicie dba o to aby jej fryzura dobrze wyglądała. Codziennie rano wiąże za uchem swoją wstążkę w jej ulubionych kolorach. Ogon jest w tych samych barwach co grzywa i jest zawiązany kokardką, a jego kształt jest prawie identyczny, co Lyry, jedynie owa jednorożka, w odróżnieniu od Amity nie posiada małego kosmyka wychodzącego spod wstążki. Co ciekawe, Avant zawsze chciała mieć prostą grzywę w kolorze blond, jednak różowa barwa jej wszystko zrekompensowała. Fryzjerstwo Co ciekawe, w czasach dzieciństwa marzyła o zostaniu fryzjerką. W przedszkolu i w szkole podstawowej czesała swoje koleżanki tak jak sobie tego życzyły. Od dawna snuje plany o pofarbowaniu grzywy i ogona na różne kolory. Kiedyś jej przyjaciółka przyniosła do szkoły zabawkę, która mogła farbować pasemka klaczek na różne kolory za pomocą magii. Z powodu, że Amity była jedynym jednorożcem w towarzystwie, użyła swojej magii, aby uruchomić urządzenie. W ,,nagrodę" została jako pierwsza pofarbowana. Wybrała kolor fioletowy, który wyjątkowo nie pasował do jej naturalnego koloru włosów. Owe pasmo nie chciało zchodzić, ku uciesze małej jednorożki. W dodatku chciała za pomocą czarów je jak najlepiej utrwalić. Mama klaczki była tak zaskoczona nowym wyglądem córki, że pomimo oporu swojej córki, cały wieczór myła jej głowę. W szkole podstawowej, Amity często była proszona o robienie warkoczy i czesanie grzyw. Podczas jednej takiej ,,wizyty", przez przypadek włosy jej najlepszej przyjaciółki się zaplatały, co doprowadziło do ich wycięcia. Klaczka była tak zrozpaczona, że nie mogła powstrzymać się od łez. Niestety, druga strona nie potrafiła jej wybaczyć. Prosiła i błagała na kolanach, aby jej wybaczono. W końcu wytoczyła większe działa. Kupiła za swoje wszystkie oszczędności ze świnki skarbonki nową, kryształową szczotkę do włosów, którą ofiarowała w prezencie swojej poszkodowanej przyjaciółce. Zaplotła jej warkoczyki, pomimo wachań swojej przyjaciółki. Od tamtego icydentu porzuciła fryzjerstwo. Obecnie, Amity układa fryzury jedynie swojej kuzynce, która jest dosyć oporna na ruchy szczotki i tylko Avant potrafi uczesać ją tak, aby była zadowolona. Kiedy wyjechała do Manehattanu, aby rozpocząć naukę w liceum, musiała także zacząć szukać pracy, aby zarobić na mieszkanie. Traf chciał, że zatrudniono ją jako asystentkę w salonie fryzjerskim, aby później awansować na stylistkę grzyw Tak zwaną fryzjerkę. Z początku była przerażona, że będzie musiała czesać grzywy kucyków, jednak po kilku dniach spędzonych w salonie oswoiła się już ze szczotką i nożyczkami. Oczy Oczy Avant mają podobny kształt co te należące do Księżniczki Cadance lub Rarity i są w odcieniach niebieskiego, choć sama nie jest w stanie określić ich barwy. Może to być spowodowane tym, że odziedziczyła ich kolor po swoich rodzicach, jej matka miała zielone oczy, zaś ojciec niebieskie. Nawet dla nich kolor oczu własnej córki jest zagwozdką. Klacz sama przyznaje się, że nie wie jaki mają kolor i najczęściej, gdy zadaje jej się pytanie tego typu, odpowiada po prostu, że są niebieskie, bądź błękitne. W dodatku, jej rzęsy są bardzo długie i gęste. Co ciekawe, Amity bardzo by chciała mieć fioletowe, bądź fiołkowe oczy. Ubiór Amity na co dzień się nie stroi, jednak na tak wielkie okazje jak Gala Grand Galopu, czy inne uroczystości po prostu wypada się wystroić. Ogólnie uwielbia śliczne, wystawne suknie, do których wzdycha od małego dziecka. Jest związana z modą od dzieciństwa, co nakłoniło ją do poszukiwania swojego znaczka w tym kierunku. Często widać, że na kopytkach nosi złote pantofelki, typowe dla księżniczek. Są one ozdobione różowymi kryształkami w kształcie serduszek oraz perełkami. Wcześniejsze wersje ponysony autorki nosiły znacznie więcej biżuterii i dodatków, jednak autorka postawiła na minimalizm. Nie chciała aby jej postać wyróżniała się zbytnio na tle innych. Była o krok od usunięcia pozostałych elementów, jednak są już u jej ponyfikacji tak długo, że zdążyła się do nich przywiązać. Dodatkowo, tak jak już wspomniano, Avant nosi w grzywie i ogonie różowe wstążki. Na Gali Grand Galopu, Amity ubrała się w najpiękniejszą suknię jaką posiadała. Była to skromna, brzoskwiniowa suknia balowa. Została ozdobiona brokatowym pasmem, które rozciągało się wzdłuż kreacji. Jej włosy zostały upięte w elegancki kok, a na przednich kopytach widniały białe rękawiczki, zaś na tylnich miały swoje miejsce srebrne, zdobione pantofelki z brzoskwiniowym klejnotem pośrodku. Na głowie była błyszcząca ozdoba, a mianowicie opaska. Oczy, wyjątkowo zostały podkreślone różowym cieniem do powiek, a rzęsy wytuszowane. Kryształowa Po przybyciu do Kryształowego Imperium jej ciało zyskało kryształową teksturę, a grzywa stała się błyszcząca oraz się przedłużyła i została częściowo zapleciona w warkocza, zaś reszta włosów swobodnie zwisa wzdłuż ciała. Na głowie widnieje złota tiara z perłami i jednym kryształkiem w kształcie serca oraz opaski z tym samym motywem i w tym samym kolorze. Na rogu widnieje złoty pierścień z perłą. Szyję zdobi podobny naszyjnik, co ten który ponysona autorki miała na sobie w poprzednich wcieleniach. Białka w jej oczach są w kształcie kryształów, tak jak u reszty kucyków kryształowych. W dodatku, jej rzęsy są grubsze i nie posiada swoich pantofelków, ani wstążek. Znaczek thumb|left|180pxPomimo tego, że Amity była najstarszym dzieckiem w swojej rodzinie, w odróżnieniu od swoich kuzynek, swój uroczy znaczek zdobyła mając już ponad dwanaście lat. Jest nim różowe serce w fioletowej otoczce z różnego rodzaju ozdobami, między innymi białymi i fioletowymi gwiazdkami. Całość jest utrzymana w pastelowych odcieniach. Należy podkreślić, że autorka miała problemy z wymyśleniem znaczka dla swojej ponyfikacji. Postanowiła dać jej znaczek podobny do tego, który miał jej ulubiony kucyk ze starszych generacji, a mianowicie Sweetie Belle. Historia jego zdobycia także była kłopotliwym zagadnieniem dla autorki. Sama miała problemy z odkryciem swojego ,,przeznaczenia" i ukrytego talentu. Pomyślała, że historia ze zdobyciem uroczego znaczka swojej ponysony, będzie powiązane z odkryciem jej życiowego powołania To sie naprafde stałoooo. Koniec końców, Amity zdobyła swój znaczek na jednym ze swoich pierwszych publicznych występów. Miała ogromną tremę, którą zwalczyła gdy pomyślała o miłości jaka daje jej siłę do śpiewania. Kiedy zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę, jej boczek zaczął się świecić, a w mgnieniu oka pojawił się na nim jej uroczy znaczek. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Narodziny i pierwsze lata z życia Rodzice klaczy młodo zostali małżeństwem. Ich beztroskie i szczęśliwe chwile nie zapowiadały, że ich życie nieodwracalnie się zmieni. Mama kucyka po ślubie była najszczęśliwsza klaczą w Equestrii, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że macieżyństwo będzie dla niej najszczęśliwszym okresem w życiu. Avant przyszła na świat jedenastego sierpnia, w ponyvillskim szpitalu. Świeżo upieczeni rodzice - Lovely Darling - pegazica spędzająca całe dnie z nosem w książkach, pochodząca z Appleloosy oraz Aimer Rouage - pegaz z zamiłowaniem do szybkiej jazdy i majsterkowania, wywodzący się ze starej rodziny arystokratycznej Cóż, nie zaszkodzi mi tego napisać, tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie jest to prawdziwa informacja. Dokładnie chodzi o ten ród - mieszkali wtedy w Ponyville, u dziadków klaczki, a dokładniej w dużym domu, położonym tuż przy lesie Whitetail. Parę dni później, po narodzinach maleństwa, okazało się, że zachorowała na żółtaczkę. Mimo to, podczas pobytu w szpitalu, była bardzo grzecznym dzieckiem. Nigdy nie płakała i była w miarę spokojna. Jednak gdy rodzice przywieźli ją do domu, ciągle płakała. Cała rodzina była zszokowana faktem, że nowo narodzona klacz jest jednorożcem. Jej babcia - Merry Moments była ziemskim kucykiem, dziadek Edwardo jak i rodzice jednorożki byli pegazami. Od kilku pokoleń w rodzinie nie było jednorożców. Jej samej nie było łatwo przebywać cały czas wśród samych pegazów i babci, która była ziemniakiem. Lovely Darling, matka Avant starała się nie używać swoich skrzydeł i przystosować się do życia bez latania, aby jej córka czuła się bardziej komfortowo. Od najmłodszych lat niczego jej nie brakowało do szczęścia. Miała wszystko czego mogła zapragnąć i cieszyła się życiem. Była oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców i dziadków. Całą uwagę skupiali wyłącznie na niej. Kiedy rodzice Avant zdecydowali na stałe przeprowadzić się do Canterlotu, prawie codziennie przyjeżdżali w odwiedziny do Ponyville, gdzie mała czuła się jak u siebie w domu. Dziadek codziennie przywoził jej nowe zabawki z miasta, a babcia na wszystko jej pozwalała, co byłoby wręcz niepojęte dla niejednego kucyka. W wielkim skrócie - jej życie było piękne i pełne wrażeń. Mimo to, ten stan nie trwał zbyt długo. Przedszkole Kiedy nadeszły piąte urodziny Avant, jej rodzice zaczęli się poważnie zastanawiać nad posłaniem córki do przedszkola. Widać było, że dziadkowie byli zdecydowanie przeciwni temu pomysłowi. Twierdzili, że jest za mała, jednak oczywiste było to, że chcieli ją zachować dla siebie. Wszyscy tak się o nią martwili, że nie mogli wytrzymać napięcia. Nadszeł wrzesień. W końcu, mała klacz sama nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, a z drugiej... bała się, że nikt nie będzie chciał się z nią bawić. Mimo to, jej obawy były niesłuszne. Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z resztą klaczek. Jednak najbliższa jej sercu była Adrianna, tak jak ona była gładkim boczkiem, z tą różnicą, że nowo poznana przyjaciółka nie miała pojęcia co może być jej życiowym powołaniem. Rok później, zaprzyjaźniła się także z Howlette. Zostały swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jednak los już nigdy nie obdarzył klaczki tak dobrą przyjaciółką. Oprócz swoich najlepszych koleżanek, na swojej drodze napotkała także wrogo nastawione kuce, które były zazdrosne o jej relacje z innymi kucykami lub o jej zabawki, które przynosiła aby bawić się nimi wspólnie z Howlette i Adrianną. Wśród nich znalazła się Clover Horseshoe, która uważała się za najlepszą i najdoskonalszą. Żyła w przekonaniu, że jej talentem będzie rysowanie. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Avant również rysuje i chce się w tym doskonalić, od razu skreśliła ją z listy lubianych kucyków. Pewnego czerwcowego poranka, rodzina jednorożki pojechała z nią do szpitala. Na miejscu byli już jej wujek z ciocią. Avant zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co się stało. Na szpitalnym łóżku leżało małe źrebię. Było ono ziemskim kucykiem. Miało purpurową grzywę z brązowymi pasemkami i żółtą, jasną sierść. Amity podeszła bliżej, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Do tej pory była jedynym dzieckiem w rodzinie. A teraz? Była pewna, że kiedy nowe dziecko pojawi się w ich rodzinie, wszystko się zmieni, wszyscy będą w nią zapatrzeni, a ona sama pójdzie w odstawkę. Owa klaczka otrzymała imię Fiesta Flair Od kucyka z trzeciej generacji. Aby nie stracić w oczach swojej rodziny, wyręczała wszystkich z różnych obowiązków. Nie chciała jednak być wrogiem dla swojej kuzynki. Co prawda niechętnie, ale bawiła się z nią, uczyła rysować lub niańczyła. Ćóż, jej uprzejmość jednak poszła na marne. Podczas chrzcin Fiesty, Amity została przymuszona do zabawy z nią. Mała siedziała w kojcu i pokazując kopytkiem na zabawki, dawała do zrozumienia, że chce się nimi bawić. Naiwna Avant podawała jej pluszaki, które ta podrzucała do góry. Kiedy matka Fiesty wychodziła z kuchni, bachor źrebię zaczęło głośno płakać, klacz oskarżyła swoją siostrzenicę o rzucanie pluszakami w jej córkę. Jednorożka była zszokowana całym wydarzeniem. Ciotka doniosła o rzekomo zaistniałej sytuacji mamie Avanti. Od tamtego incydentu nie przepada za swoją kuzynką. Rok później, drugi wujek Avanr spodziewał się córki. Tym razem, postanowiła podejść do tego optymistycznie i miała nadzieję, że jej druga kuzynka będzie miała do niej lepsze nastawienie. Od początku ciekawiło ją to jak będzie mieć na imię, czy jakiej będzie rasy. W końcu po dziewięciu miesiącach oczekiwania, narodziła się jej druga kuzynka. Razem z rodzicami udali się do szpitala, w którym leżało nowo narodzone źrebiątko. Było ono jednorożcem i otrzymało imię Petite Paw. W odróżnieniu od napiętych stosunków z Fiestą, z Petite świetnie się dogadywała. Traktowała ją niczym młodszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. Opiekowała się nią, karmiła, bawiła i uczyła robić przeróżne rzeczy. Kiedy malutka trochę podrosła, czesała jej grzywę i układała fryzury.Co ciekawe, klaczka nie miała z nikim tak dobrych relacji jak ze swoją starszą kuzynką. Całe dnie spędzały na wspólnej zabawie. Gdy Amity poszła do szkoły, Petite "pomagała" jej w odrabianiu prac domowych. To przy Avant zaczęła stawiać pierwsze kroki. Do tej pory utrzymują świetne relacje i pomimo tego, że Amity robi karierę w Canterlocie, kiedy tylko znajdzie czas przyjeżdża do Ponyville, aby spotkać się ze swoją kuzynką. Kilka miesięcy później, Petite zachorowała. Podstawówka Klasa pierwsza Amity została zapisana do pozornie małej szkoły podstawowej, która w rzeczywistości okazała się być prawdziwym piekłem. Cała dotychczasowa sielanka została przerwana. Trafiła do klasy, w której każdy miał już swój uroczy znaczek. Tylko ona nie odkryła swojego przenaczenia. Kuce zaś, były bardzo pesymistycznie nastawione do siebie nawzajem, klasa nie potrafiła dogadać się w prostych sprawach, co prowadziło do licznych sporów. Kilka kucyków poznała już za czasów przedszkola, jednak miała problemy z ponownym zaklimatyzowaniem się w nowej szkole. W swojej pierwszej szkole chciała poznać najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Niestety, ani Emily, ani Adrianna nie uczyły się w jej szkole. Wśród żeńskiej części klasy znała tylko Clover, która tak jak pozostali - zdobyła swój znaczek. Była nim podkowa z czterolistną koniczyną u boku. Zaproponowała aby usiadły razem. Avant miałą nadzieję, żeraz na zawsze zakopią topór wojenny, jednak tak się nie stało. Pierwszego dnia stosunki między nimi były świetne, jednak następnego dnia, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, Clover unikała Amity, jakby wcale jej nie było. Nie miała w sobie na tyle odwagi aby zapoznać się z innymi klaczkami. Miała wrażenie, że cały świat się od niej odwrócił i odrzucił tylko ze względu na to, że nie miała swojego znaczka. Ta bezsilność zabrała jej chęć do nauki, co spowodowało, że jako jedna z nielicznych nie otrzymała nagrody pod koniec roku szkolnego. Przez większość wakacji uczyła się na pamięć tabliczki mnożenia oraz innych zasad związanych z ortografią lub liczeniem. Kiedy w miarę ogarnęła naukę, zaczęła szukać swojego przeznaczenia. Wyobraziła sobie, że gdy będzie miała swój znaczek to wszystko się zmieni. Niestety, poszukiwania poszły na marne. Próbowała swoich sił w rysowaniu, recytowaniu wierszyków, aktorstwie czy też w tańcu. Klasa druga W drugiej klasie nic się zbytnio nie zmieniło. Jedynymi pozytywnymi zmianami w jej życiu były dobre oceny oraz chwilowe dojście do porozumienia z Clover. Kiedy Avant usłyszała, że krążą fałszywe plotki na temat Clover, postanowiła stanąć w jej obronie, mimo tego, że przez kilka miesięcy omijała ją łukiem. Dość szybko się pogodziły, i przez większość czasu były nierozłączne. Kiedy zniknął problem z Clover, pojawiły się drwiny z jej gładkiego bku. Amity codziennie wracała do domu cała we łzach. Nie mogła wytrzymać, aż w końcu domalowywała sobie znaczki markerami permanentnymi. leczi to nie rozwiązało problemu. Kiedy znudziło im się nabijanie z braku znaczka, zaczęli wyśmiewać jej wygląd. Ponieważ nie była tak chuda jak inne kucyki, zaczęto ją przezywać od ''grubasów. Miała już dość swojego życia i tego, że na każdym kroku napotykają ją nieprzyjemności. Kiedy chciała się obronić, wszystko co mówiła obracano przeciwko niej. Po pewnym czasie, i Clover się od niej odwróciła. W drugiej klasie zaczęły się także problemy z kopytkiem. Pewnego dnia, bawiła się najlepsze razem z Petite. Nagle, zaplątała się w skakankę i złamała nogę. Dziadek od razu wpadł w panikę i zaczął dzwonić do wszystkich znanych mu lekarzy. Jej ciotka, matka jej drugiej kuzynki - Fiesty, skwitowała to tak, że nic nie usłyszała i nie ma prawa ją boleć, a jej rodzice nie powinni ufać takiej symulantce. Wtedy Amity wybuchła płaczem. Lovely Darling przytuliła swoją córkę, która była cała zapłakana. Rodzice pojechali z nią do szpitala na oddział ortopedyczny, gdzie założyli jej gips. Po powrocie do domu, musiała poruszać się o kulach. Przez cały miesiąc nie chodziła do szkoły, a całego materiału uczyła ją mama. Kiedy już jej kopytko wyzdrowiało, po zdjęciu gipsu wróciła do szkoły. Mimo to, nadal musiała taszczyć ze sobą kule. Największy kłopot jej sprawiało chodzenie z nimi na górne piętro. Okazało się, że kuce ani trochę nie przejęły się losem klaczki i nawet się za nią nie obejrzały kiedy wróciła do szkoły. Nie chciała być szarą myszką, więc postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z równie miłym i uprzejmym ogierem, któremu także dokuczano - był nim Fossil, nieśmiały kucyk ziemski, który marzył o zostaniu sławnym podróżnikiem. Opowiadał jej o miejscach, które odwiedził razem z rodzicami. Ona za to pomagała mu w nauce, co spowodowało, że została uznana za przemądrzałą kujonkę. Bardziej znęcali się jednak nad Fossilem. Postanowiła stawić się za nim i go wspierać, jednak za każdym razem, kiedy kogoś broniła to nikt nigdy nie odwdzięczył się tym samym. Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, jej dobre relacje z ogierem się urwały, a on sam stracił zaufanie do klaczy. Klasa trzecia Wraz z pójściem klaczy do trzeciej klasy, w jej życiu nastał przełomowy moment. Do jej klasy doszła nowa uczennica - Xoxo Shine, która była znacznie bardziej lubianą osobą niż ona. Shine bardzo polubiła Avant i zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Niedługo potem, jej przyjaciółka przyszła do szkoły ze swoim uroczym znaczkiem na boku. Wszystkie kucyki były zdziwone. Sama posiadaczka tego znaczka powiedziała, że gdy się obudziła już był na jej boku. W ten sposób, Amity jako jedyna nie zdobyła znaczka spośród kucyków z całej klasy. Stała się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie i nawet jej najlepsze przyjaciółki nie były w stanie jej pocieszyć. W jej domu była bardzo napięta atmosfera. Rodzice się często kłócili, co nie polepszyło stosunków Avant do jej teraźniejszego życia. Pewnego jesiennego dnia, Amity uciekła z domu. Biegła przed siebie ile sił w nogach, aby choć na chwilę uciec od zmartwień. Żeby zapomnieć i przez jeden moment nie być dręczoną przez cały świat. Jej rodzice szukali jej po całym Canterlocie. W końcu znaleźli płaczącą klacz schowaną wśród gęstych traw w lesie Everfree. Gdy zobaczyła swoich rodziców, prędko pobiegła w ich stronę i przytuliła się do nich. Wsiadła na grzbiet taty i polecieli do domu. Kiedy wieczorem siedziała razem z mamą w salonie, zaczęły rozmawiać. : Lovely Darling: '''Kochanie, dlaczego to robisz? : '''Amity: ''Ja po prostu... Nie mam już siły! Mam dość!'' : Lovely: ''Jeśli chcesz, mogę przyjść do szkoły.'' : Amity: ''Nie, wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej! '' : '''Lovely: Spokojnie, nie płacz. Nawet nie wiesz ile jest w tobie siły i energii. Masz w sobie więcej miłości i empatii w całym ciele, niż przeciętny kucyk w jednym kopytku Heh, naoglądałam się Kopciuszka xd.'' Po tych słowach jej mama objęła ją skrzydłem, a tata ucałował w policzek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Klasa piąta W klasie czwartej było nawet w miarę spokojnie, jednak w piątej rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Do tej pory nie miała swojego znaczka, co było powodem dowielu żartów i drwin. Dokuczano jej do tego stopnia, że bała się wychodzić z domu. Kiedy tylko padało słowo ,,szkoła", jak na żądanie zaczęła się skręcać z bólu. Kaszlała i bolał ją brzuch. To wszystko ze strachu przed rówieśnikami. Kaszel tak ją męczył, że jej gardło kompletnie odmówiło posłuszeństwa. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją przez dwa miesiące nie chodziła do szkoły. Co kilka dni była u lekarza. Wszyscy nie mieli pojęcia jak temu zaradzić, każdy z nich dawał skierowanie do szpitala, lecz i tam nie znaleźli rozwiązania. Podczas jednego z obchodów, lekarz przeprowadził następującą rozmowę z jej matką. : Doktor: ''Cóż, z pani córką jest coraz gorzej... Jeśli nie wyzdrowieje to wszystko wskazuje na to, że straci głos.'' : Lovely: Jak to? : Doktor:'' Jej gardło jest do tego stopnia pocharatane, że nie ma szans na jego wygojenie. Musi się oszczędzać, żadnego śpiewu ani krzyków. '' Jednak ona wszystko słyszała, choć wolała to wymazać z pamięci. Jak to możliwe? Przecież wiązała swoją przyszłość ze śpiewem! Nie! To nie może być prawda! Przełączyła program w telewizorze, który wisiał na ścianie w sali. akurat leciała jej ulubiona hiszpańska telenowela. Jak zwykle, taniec radość, śpiew i miłość. Teraz chcieli odebrać jej to szczęście, które jej dawał śpiew? To musiał być jakiś koszmar, który nie chciał się zakończyć. Postanowiła walczyć o swoją pasję i nie mogła pozwolić aby ją jej odebrano. Po powrocie ze szpitala, mimo wszelkich trudności, ćwiczyła wokalizacje. Gdy zaczęła na nowo chodzić do szkoły, na nikim nie wywarło to zbytniego wrażenia i nawet nie zauważyli jej obecności. Czuła się jakby była niewidzialna, jednak teraz miaławiększe zmartwienia. Utracić pasję i jakąkolwiek szansę na zdobycie znaczka, walczyć o to z całych sił czy zamartwiać się czymś na co nie mamy wpływu? Codziennie po szkole śpiewała piosenki, używając coraz bardziej wysokiego głosu. Rodzice byli zdania, że stawia sobie zbyt wysoką poprzeczkę i powinna wydobrzeć i oszczędzać struny głosowe. Jednak nie chciała ich słuchać, wierzyła, że się uda. Nie myliła się, w drugim semestrze jej gardło całkowicie wydobrzało. Z radości nie mogła powstrzymać łez, gdy lekarz ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wszystko jest dobrze. Do końca roku szkolnego nie pozwoliła na złe traktowanie swojej osoby. Nauczyła się samoobrony, dzięki czemu, choć nieobyło się bez awantur, szczególnie w szóstej klasie. Zdobycie znaczka Na początku szóstej klasy było w miarę spokojnie. Odnowiła stare przyjaźnie oraz rozpoczęła zupełnie nowe życie, przynajmniej jej się wydawało, że wszystko się zmieniło. Jakby przeczuwała, że w tym roku stanie się coś co na zawsze zmieni jej życie. Pewnego dnia, po zajęciach z wychowania fizycznego, kiedy już kierowała się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, podbiegła do niej spocona i zasapana Clover. : Clover:'' Avant! Stój! No czekaj, chcę Ci coś powiedzieć!'' : Amity:'' Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, nie mam czasu.'' : Clover:' A jeśli to będzie twoja jedyna szansa? : '''Amity: Szansa na co?'' : Clover:'' No na pokazanie swojego talentu! '' : Amity:'' Emm, co masz przez to na myśli?'' : Clover:'' Nie chciałabyś może śpiewać ze mną w duecie na konkursie? Jeden chłopak się zwolnił, nie mam pary, a nie mogę śpiewać tej piosenki solo, nie zdążę się jej nauczyć.'' : Amity:'' A myślisz, że ja zdążę? A poza tym to sama mówiłaś, że mam nie śpiewać, bo to komicznie wygląda, prawda?'' : Clover:'' Jeju, ale z ciebie sknera. Albo śpiewasz, albo nie, twój wybór.'' Avant długo zastanawiała się nad przyjęciem propozycji swojej byłej przyjaciółki. Wielokrotnie wpakowała ją w bagno, co zniechęciło ją do jakichkolwiek interakcji z nią. Co prawda słyszała o tym konkursie i na własne oczy widziała jak pani od muzyki wyciągała na konkurs kuce, które nigdy nie miały styczności ze śpiewem. Było jej wtedy tak smutno, że nie chciała o tym myśleć. w końcu nie wytrzymała presji i następnego dnia sama zagadała do Clover na korytarzu. : Clover:'' A więc? Namyśliłaś się?'' : Amity: Tak... długo się zastanawiałam, ale zaśpiewam z tobą w duecie. : Clover: No wreszcie, jakbyś mi nie mogła tego wcześniej powiedzieć. : Amity: Too... Co mam zaśpiewać? : Clover: Rytm i melodia. Jest w naszej książce, raczej to znasz. Ty będziesz śpiewała pierwszą, a ja drugą zwrotkę. Po rozmowie z Clover, Amity przez cały czas uczyła się piosenki z książki od muzyki. Mimo to, nie ukrywała, że jej zdaniem owy utwór nie ma szans na wygraną. Była pewna, że inne kuce będą miały lepsze piosenki. Nadszedł dzień konkursu. Jeszcze przed wyjściem odbyła się ostatnia próba. Kiedy już wszystkie kuce były na miejscu, konkurs się zaczął. Clover i Avant wystąpiły jako jedne z pierwszych duetów. W porówaniu z innymi, ich występ wypadł naprawdę słabo. Po całym konkursie, pani zaczepiła jednorożkę w drodze powrotnej. Powiedziała jej, że ma wspaniały głos i dziwi się, że sama się nie zgłosiła. Słowa nauczycielki dały jej dużo do myślenia i postanowiła być bardziej aktywna i brać udział w konkursach. Tydzień po pierwszym występie, na przerwie obiadowej, pani ponownie rozmawiała z Avant. Tym razem chciała aby razem z Clover wystąpiły na drzwiach otwartych dla nowo przybyłych pierwszoklasistów. Jednorożka bardzo ucieszyła się na wieść, że będzie miała szansę ponownie wystąpić publicznie. Tak jak do konkursu, do owego przedsięwzięcia przygotowywała się równie długo. Dosłownie na kilka minut przed występem, Amity dopadła trema. Zadręczała się pytaniami typu: Co jak nie wyjdzie? A jak ponownie się skompromituję? Nagle zaczeła grać muzyka. Był to znak, że muszą już wchodzić na scenę. Avant bała się otwierać usta, ale pomyślała o miłości, która daje jej siłę do wykonywania swoich pasji oraz o tym jak walczyła o swój głos. Wtedy zaczęła śpiewać, nagle uniosła się w powietrze, a na jej boku rozpostarł się świetlisty promień, a na jego miejscu po chwili pojawił się jej uroczy znaczek. wtedy zrozumiała jakie jest jej przeznaczenie. Po zdobyciu znaczka, tradycyjnie zaczęły się problemy z rówieśnikami. Największego bólu doznała, kiedy zbliżały się przygotowania do balu szóstoklasitów. Żaden z ogierów nie chciał z nią tańczyć. Postanowiła sama szukać partnera, choć to nie było zadanie dla klaczek. Jej poszukiwania poszły na marne, jedynie została wyśmiana przez swoją klasę. Ostatecznie, pogrążając się w rozpaczy, nie pojawiła się na balu, czego bardzo żałowała. Razem z mamą przygotowywała sukienkę na ten jedyny wieczór. Mimo to, jej klasa zawsze musiała wejść jej w drogę. Gimnazjum Początek edukacji Nadszedł czas aby zapisać Avant do gimnazjum. Wybór padł na Szkołę dla Utalentowanych Jednorożców Księżniczki Celestii na kierunek humanistyczno-artystyczny. Wraz z pójściem do nowej szkoły, narodziły się nowe wątpliwości. Na samym początku roku szkolnego, Amity zapisała się do chórku. Jednak przedtem musiała przyjść na przesłuchanie. Zaśpiewała piosenkę najlepiej jak potrafiła. Gdy z jej ust zaczął wydobywać się głos, wokół niej zaczęła świecić różowa poświata, a ona sama uniosła się w powietrze. Jej występ tak spodobał się członkom chóru, że od razu ja przyjęli. Na jej szczęście, poznała tam wyjątkowo miłe i przyjazne kuce, z którymi szybko się zaprzyjaźniła. Wśród nich były m.in. Librette, Sweet Song, Allegorie oraz jedyny ogier w całym zespole - Mike. Klacze utrzymywały z Avant świetne relacje, jednak Mike nie był na tyle odważny aby się odezwać do nowo przybyłej członkini zespołu. W związku z tym, Amity postanowiła jako pierwsza się do niego odezwać, pomimo swojej nieśmiałości w stosunku do wszystkiego co oddycha reszty kucyków. Mike okazał być się bardzo miłym i uprzejmym ogierem. Mieli dużo wspólnych zainteresowań, więc nigdy nie nudzili się w swoim towarzystwie. Po kilku występach, Amity zaczęła wachać się co do swojego nowo zdobytego znaczka. Skoro jej talentem jest śpiew, to dlaczego akurat serce pojawiło się na jej boku? Nie miała pojęcia co o tym sądzić. Postanowiła w tej sprawie poradzić się innych kucyków. Każdy odpowiadał jej, że ma najwidoczniej dar do rozkochiwania w sobie ogierów, co najwidoczniej jej nie ustaysfakcjonowało. Może zamiast serca, na jej boku powinien pojawić się mikrofon? Nie miała pojęcia co serce ma wspólnego z muzyką, która najwidoczniej była jej ukrytym talentem. Pomimo problemów ze znaczkiem, więzi pomiędzy ogierem, a Amity znacznie się ociepliły. Ich przyjaźń zmieniła się w jeszcze głębsze uczucie. Niestety, przez nieśmiałość obu kucy, nie mieli możliwości wyrazić swoich uczuć, ze względu na strach, że ta druga połówka ich nie odwzajemni. Niedługo potem, do grupy dołączyła Roxie Star, której widocznie nie spodobały się relacje Mike'a i Amity. Ku niezadowoleniu Avant, Roxie rozkochała w sobie jej obiekt westchnień. Mimo to, Mike nadal pozostał wierny różowej jednorożce. siedzieli wspólnie na każdym przedmiocie i byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak Avant nie mogła pozbyć się, od tak uczucia, które żywiła do ogiera. Pewnego dnia, Mike zaczepił Aant na korytarzu. : Mike: ''Amity, ja... przepraszam Cię za tamto, z Roxie.'' : Amity:'' Skoro chcesz by ona była twoją dziewczyną, to ja usuwam się z drogi.'' : Mike:'' Ale to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Kocham Cię...'' Po tych słowach, jednorożce zabrakło słów. Była szczęśliwa, że jej ukochany wyznał jej uczucia. Od tamtej pory zostali parą, co jeszcze bardziej wskrzesiłó gniew w Roxie, która czekała na każdy moment, aby zniszczyć Amity życie. Po lekcjach, kiedy Avanti wraz ze wszystkimi przyjaciółkami z chóru szły do kawiarni, Roxie zaczęła na nią naskakiwać. : Roxie:'' Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, co!? Mike jest mój i nie waż się więcej do niego odzywać, zrozumiałaś!?'' : Amity:'' Ale co ja Ci zrobiłam..?'' : Roxie:'' Chodzisz z moim chłopakiem!'' : Amity:'' Mike nigdy nie był Twoim chłopakiem, chciał być wobec Ciebie miły.'' : Roxie:'' A ja bym chciała żebyś w końcu się odczepiła od mojego życia!'' Po tych słowach, Roxie wybiegła z baru z płaczem, a Amity nie wiedziała jak ma na to zareagować. Po jakimś czasie, Roxie odeszła z chóru, aby nie mieć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Amity.Wraz z odejściem Roxie, Avant i Mike rozstali się, z prostej przyczyny, bali się, że Roxie znów będzie ich nękać. Zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, przez co pozostałę członkinie grupy poczuły się trochę zaniedbane. Pewnego dnia, nauczycielka od muzyki, ogłosiła, że trwają zapisy do muzycznego talent show. Wytypowała Avant, Allegorie, Sweet Song, Librette oraz Mike'a aby zaśpiewali jedną z piosenek ze śpiewnika. Jednak oni postanowili samodzielnie wybrać utwór, który zaśpiewają. Mieli bardzo wielką tremę, bali się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Pomimo ich złego nastawienia, występ poszedł im bardzo dobrze i od wszystkich członków komisji otrzymali wysokie noty. Gdy już kuce szykowały się do wyjścia z budynku, zaczepił je pewien ogier. Powiedział, że jest zachwycony śpiewem Amity i Mike'a i zaproponował im, aby dalej szli w tym kierunku, ale tylko jako duet. Długo się zastanawiali nad odpowiedzią, ale w końcu odmówili. Nie chcieli zobaczyć reakcji ich koleżanek, z którymi zawsze spędzali czas. Postanowili, że nie będą im o tym wspominać, aby uniknąć konfliktów. Minęło kilka miesięcy, ku niezadowoleniu reszty członków chóru, Avanti najczęściej występowała jako solistka, jednak Mike był innego zdania niż jego przyjaciółki. Sama Amity zaczęła ponownie zamartwiać się o swój uroczy znaczek. Musi być jakiś powód skoro tylu kucykom podobają się jej występy. Może serce wcale nie powinno znaleźć się na jej boku? Jeśli jej talentem miał być śpiew, to w takim razie co serce ma do śpiewania? Widząc znaczki swoich muzykalnych znajomych, to pytanie dręczyło ją coraz bardziej. Postanowiła, że poszuka odpowiedzi w książkach o analogii i historii znaczków. Mimo to, jej poszukiwania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Pogrążyła się w smutku i kopała sobie dołki pod kopytami. Mike bardzo się o nią martwił, przez co zaprzyjaźnione z nimi klacze jeszcze bardziej się od nich odwróciły. Avanti nie wiedziała, gdzie zawiniła i co zrobiła źle, że jej najlepsze przyjaciółki stały się jej rywalkami. Po jakimś czasie, one również zaczęły ubiegać się o względy Mike'a, a ich rywalizacja spowodowała napięcie między nimi. Ich przyjaźń sprowadziła się jedynie do słów typu "cześć". Z dala od zgiełku Konfrontacja z przyjaciółkami Kuce w wielkim mieście Własne mieszkanie i początki kłopotów Pierwsza praca Nowa przyjaciółka Miłosne rozterki Zmiany i odosobnienie Powrót do Canterlotu i poczatek nowego życia Studia Odkrycie swojego przeznaczenia - pierwsze przesłuchanie Początek trudności i najgorszy rok z życia Avanti Kariera Nowi przyjaciele Prawdziwa miłość "Wytwórnia chce podpisać z Tobą kontrakt!" Spełnione marzenia Szczęśliwe zakończenie Nowy początek Osobowość Brak opytmizmu i złe podejście do świata Mania na punkcie prywatności Obrzydzenie do natury Krzykliwość i histeryzm Nieśmiałość Perfekcjonizm Skąpstwo Inteligencja i spryt Ambicja Maniery Niezdecydowanie Miłość do wszystkiego co eleganckie i błyszczące Nienawiść do sportu i potu Higiena i mania na punkcie czystości Tendencja do kłótni Zamiłowanie do czytania Infantylność i sentyment do kreskówek Brak wiary w siebie Tolerancja Przesądność Bezinteresowność Naiwność Niska samoocena Wrażliwość Ciekawość Inteligencja Małomówność Romantyzm i kochliwość Dramatyzowanie Odpowiedzialność Szczodrość Zamiłowanie do plotek Skromność i łagodność Szczególne umiejętności i talenty Magia Klacz od dawna fascynowała się magią i wszelkiego rodzaju zaklęciami. W swoim czasie, bardzo chciała aby jej uroczy znaczek miał związek właśnie z czarami, jednak jak się okazało, stawiała sobie zbyt dużą poprzeczkę. Z początku miała problemy z opanowaniem swoich magicznych zdolności, co z biegiem czasu się zmieniło. Ogólnie Amity ma dość dobrze rozwiniętą umiejętność magii, jednak gdy inne jednorożce uczyły się teleportacji, ona zostawała w tyle. Większości niezbędnych technik nauczyła się w Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców. Mimo to, nie wykorzystuje tej wiedzy na co dzień, jedynie w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Magia przydaje jej się najbardziej przy szyciu lub rysowaniu. Dzięki wyćwiczonej telekinezie, nie ma problemów z unoszeniem ciężkich przedmiotów. W dodatku, kolor aury Avant jest w odcieniach jasnego niebieskiego. Wyczarowanie skrzydeł Za czasów nauki w gimnazjum, Avant nauczyła się także wielu potężnych zaklęć, m.in. właśnie wyczarowania krótkotrwałych skrzydeł. Przez około dwa lata uczyła się tego jednego zaklęcia. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się, została pochwalona przez samą Księżniczkę Celestię. Zainteresowała się tym zaklęciem na samym początku nauki. Nauczycielka na jednej lekcji napomknęła temat transformacji w alikorna poprzez dodanie skrzydeł. Po lekcji, klacz postanowiła dopytać się o konkretne zaklęcie, jednak ta nie miała ochoty odpowiedać na pytanie swojej uczennicy. Amity postanowiła samodzielnie szukać zaklęcia, w canterlockich bibliotekach. Niestety, jej poszukiwania okazały się być zupełnie żmudne i bezsensowne. W końcu, Avant udała się po pomoc do księżniczek, które obiecały zaoferować swoją pomoc. Owe zaklęcie miało być swego rodzaju formą egzaminu dla klaczy. Przez wiele miesięcy uczyła się tylko tego. Sama nie wie co zafascynowało ją w tym zaklęciu. Nadszedł dzień egzaminu. Na sali były obecne obie księżniczki oraz wszyscy nauczyciele. Klacz zaczęła czarować. Pod jej kopytami zaczęła świecić się błękitna, świetlista poświata. Zamknęła oczy, a na jej plecach wyrosły przezroczyste skrzydła oświetlone jasną, niebieską mgłą. Pomimo tak dużego osiągnięcia, od tamtego czasu, z niewiadomych przyczyn porzuciła magię. Używa jedynie lewitacji, co bardzo przydaje się jej przy codziennych czynnościach. Śpiew Aktorstwo Rysowanie Nauka Astronomia Matematyka Języki Pisanie opowiadań Szycie i projektowanie ubrań Recytacja Fryzjerstwo Opieka nad dziećmi Robótki ręczne i inne zdolności manualne Jazda na wrotkach i deskorolce Gra na flecie Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Dalsza rodzina Clover Horseshoe best wróg foreva z podstawówki :v Xoxo Shine best friend foreva z podstawówki, z którą nadal ma kontakt :v Mike best ogier foreva :v Librette, Sweet Song i Allegorie takie czy dziunie, co jej nie lubio :v Jewel Sparks taka, co zazdrości jej pracy w dubbingu i tyż jej nie lubi :v Sur Lucy Prise Angel's Voice Sonica Pencil Paw Hope Light Warfire Przyjaźń Amity z Warfire rozpoczęła się w dość.. specyficzny sposób. Pegazica została wysłana na misję, w której musiała zapobiec ostatecznemu obaleniu księżniczek z tronu przez Ruch Złotego Pyłu. Owa akcja miała odbyć się podczas Gali Grand Galopu, na której nie mogło zabraknąć Avant wraz z jej przyjaciółkami, która została wybrana przez same księżniczki do wykonania hymnu Equetrii na Gali. Warfire, aby wtopić się w tłum odstawionych na galowo kuców, także musiała ubrać się w wystawną suknię. Po zakończonym występie, nasza różowa jednorożka udała się po poncz. W pobliżu stołu, na którym były przekąski, stała Warfire oparta o ścianę w pięknej, satynowej sukni. Amity zamiast nalewać ponczu do szklanek, przypatrywała się Warfire, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła okrzykiem zachwytu. Amity: '''Gdzie kupiłaś tą przepiękną sukienkę!? '''Warfire: '''Co? Sukienka?... Ah, kupiłam ją... w sklepie. Po tych słowach, pegazica pociągnęła Avant za kopytko i zaciągnęła w ciemny kąt. Wytłumaczyła jej, że jest tajną agentką. Pokazała swoją legitymację i opowiedziała o zamiarach Ruchu Złotego Pyłu. Amity była roztrzęsiona ową wiadomością i obiecała, że nikomu nie powie. Tym bardziej zszokował ją fakt, że mają zaatakować dzisiaj wieczorem. Dla bezpieczeństwa, Warfire ciągle trzymała się z Amity, aby ta nie wygadała o organizacji swoim przyjaciółkom. '''Warfire: '''Znasz się chociaż odrobinę na walce? '''Amity: '''Co? Mam z Tobą walczyć? Te kopytka nie nadają się do walki. '''Warfire: '''Chcesz aby księżniczki dalej rządziły Equestrią, czy chcesz, aby zostały porwane? Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem. Strażnicy zostali zaatakowani, a Warfire stała już gotowa do walki. Klacze zaczęły krzyczeć, a księżniczki zostały ewakuowane przez resztę członków Rubinowej Iskry. Amity chciała uciekać, schować się gdzieś, ale miała tylko jedno wyjście. Postanowiła zostać przynętą dla kuców z Ruchu Złotego Pyłu i wodzić ich swoją urodą. Całe szczęście, że nauczyła się w Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców teleportacji, bo bez tego nie miałaby szans na ucieczkę. Warfire w tym czasie walczyła z wrogimi agentami. Po skończonej walce, wszystko wróciło do normy. War podziękowała Avant za pomoc. Tamten incydent bardzo zblizył je do siebie, obie klacze zostały przyjaciółkami i mogą na siebie liczyć. Reportshie Obie klacze poznały się pewnego wiosennego poranka w Canterlockiej kawiarence nieopodal obserwatorium astronomicznego, w którym niegdyś zamieszkiwała Twilight Sparkle. Reportshie samotnie siedziała przy jednym ze stolików, zapatrzona jednocześnie w kartę menue oraz swój notatnik. Chwilę później podszedł do niej Joe, zaczepiając ją co podać. Siedziała tak, popijając kawę zbożową, dopóki nie podeszła do niej różowa klacz jednorożca. : '''Amity: Mogę tu usiąść? : Reportshie: Ta, jasne. Mówiąc to, cały czas pisała coś na kartce i ani przez chwilę nie spojrzała na jednorożca, który przed chwilką się do niej dosiadł. Mimo to, Avant rozpoczęła rozmowę. : Amity: ''A więc, jestem Avant-garde Chic, ale możesz mówić mi Amity.'' Gdy Reportshie odciągnęła wzrok od kartki papieru, spostrzegła, że klacz, która do niej mówiła, była jedną z członkiń słynnego chóru. Od razu wyciągnęła swój notes, ołówek oraz aparat, a na głowę nałożyła swój czarny kapelusz, charakterystyczny dla reportera. Różową klacz od razu zasypała fala pytań o jej pracę, życie prywatne i zawodowe i jej relacje z resztą członków zespołu. Po zakończonym wywiadzie, obie klacze zaczęły opowiadać sobie o swoim życiu, co bardzo je do siebie zbliżyło. Od tamtej pory często spotykają się aby poplotkować i pogadać o różnych sprawach. Reportshie przychodzi na wszystkie występy Amity, a ona zawsze podaje jej świeżutkie ploteczki, aby ta miała co opublikować w swoich artykułach. Flair Darling Avanti zaprzyjaźniła się z Flair w dość specyficznych okolicznościach. Otóż, poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym, poświęconym jednej z ulubionych kreskówek jednorożki. Jako, iż Flair była nowo upieczoną użytkowniczką, Avant postanowiła jej pomóc we wszystkim. Okazało się, że obie klacze mają bardzo podobne charaktery i zainteresowania. Zostały wiernymi przyjaciółkami, a po roku internetowej znajomości, z inicjatywy Flair postanowiły spotkać się w kafejce internetowej nieopodal Muzeum im. Księżniczki Celestii i Luny. Owa sytuacja była dość komiczna. Amity usiadła przy pustym stoliku i otworzyła swojego laptopa. Po chwili, zielona pegazica podfrunęła i zapytała czy mogłaby się dosiąść. Jednorożka dźwięcznym głosem odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu, po czym przez jakieś pół godziny nie zmieniły ze sobą słowa. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądały na siebie kątem oka. Nagle, do Amity przyszła wiadomość, od Flair z zapytaniem gdzie się podziewa. Wtedy, obie spostrzegły, że piszą same do siebie. Avanti i Flair wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym obie się przedstawiły. Klacze zamknęły swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i przeszły się po uliczkach Canterlotu, dzięki czemu lepiej się poznały. Od tamtego czasu spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Kiedy Flair dowiedziała się, że między Reportshie, a Avant narodziło się uczucie, nie ukrywała zdziwienia, jednak w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa, że Avanti w końcu poznała swoją prawdziwą miłość. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Flair także studiuje w Canterlocie, jednak astronomię. Pegazica wielokrotnie opowiadała Amity o konstelacjach, wszelkiego rodzaju gwiazdach i planetach, na co ta jedynie przytakiwała. Za to jednorożka niestrudzenie męczyła swoją przyjaciółkę swoimi długimi koncertami. Zwierzęta Praca Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 11 sierpnia. *Ma problemy ze zdrowiem. *Ma arachnofobię i fonofobię. *Uwielbia koty. *Ma duszę humanisty, zaś problemy sprawiają jej nauki ścisłe. *Uwielbia kuchnię włoską i wszelkiego rodzaju makarony. *Jej ulubioną liczbą jest 18. *Jest uzależniona od wszelakich produktów mlecznych. Uwielbia słodzone mleko w tubce i inne tym podobne przysmaki. * Cytaty Galeria Avant-grande Chinch by Inka Sabine.png|Amity od Inki Sabine ♥ Avant-grande Chinch 2 by Inka Sabine.png|Amity od Inki Sabine ♥ Amity 3D by Amity.Gala.png|~ Avant ID by Sarnna i Amity.Gala.png|Nowe ID wykonane przeze mnie i Sarę ♥ Avant-garde Chic ID by Sandomia.png|Stare ID wykonane przeze mnie i Sandomię ♥ Avant w Eq Girls by Inka Sabine.png|Amity w wersji Equestria Girls od Inki Sabine ♥ Ami by Inka Sabine.png|Kolejna praca od Inki Sabine Avant-garde Chic by Aramorena.png|Amity od Aramoreny Mała Avant tyle tylko że nie gif by Inka sabine.png Roar.... by Inka Sabine.png Amity by dumbestnightmare.png Amity w pracy by Amity.Gala0001.jpg (NIE)Brzydkie+Shie+i+Avanti+by+Sarnna.png|Śliczna Amity z Reportshie od Sary <3 Avant new ID by Sandomia.png Avant-garde Chic człowiek by Aramorena.jpg Avant-garde Chic w sukni by Aramorena.jpg Avant-grande Chic by Czikorita.png Avanti by Czikorita.png|Prześliczna Avanti od Czikority08 ♥ Ekipa Filmowa by Sarnna.jpg|Ekipa Filmowa od Sary ♥ Ekipa Filmowa Chomik by Sarnna.png|Ekipa Filmowa II od Sary ♥ Avant-grade Chic by Nulevoy.png Avanti by Sarnna.png|Od Sary ♥ Avanti by Seathriel.jpg Avanti ID by A.G.jpg Avanti by Magi.jpg Avanti Chibi by Czikorita08.jpg Avi by Paulina Gryc.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki